


Перчатка

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Noblesse (Manhwa), The Swords Trilogy – Michael Moorcock, Путь меча - Генри Лайон Олди (La voie de l'épée; Cesta meče; Droga Miecza)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Angst, Gen, Humor, Parody, Revenge, Romance, dark!Takeo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Различные варианты отрезанной руки, поврежденных конечностей и т.д.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На руке моей перчатка,  
> И ее я не сниму,  
> Под перчаткою загадка,  
> О которой вспомнить сладко  
> И которая уводит мысль во тьму.  
> На руке прикосновенье  
> Тонких пальцев милых рук,  
> И как слух мой помнит пенье,  
> Так хранит их впечатленье  
> Эластичная перчатка, верный друг.  
> Есть у каждого загадка,  
> Уводящая во тьму,  
> У меня - моя перчатка,  
> И о ней мне вспомнить сладко,  
> И ее до новой встречи не сниму.
> 
> Ник.Гумилев

Ноблесс, Такео  
***

 

\- На руке моей перчатка и ее я не сниму…- пробормотал сквозь зубы стрелок и без всяких сожалений разрядил полный магазин в отступающего противника.  
На этот раз это был какой-то дикого вида мужик, похожий на начавшего вдруг лысеть в самых неожиданных местах волка-переростка.  
Вот и второй отстрелял, а затем и третий.  
– Под перчаткою загадка…  
Перчатки тоже были «усовершенствованные», отстрелявшись досуха, ими можно было схватиться за раскаленный до температуры чуть ли не «отпуска металла» ствол автоматического (приходилось работать и с таким оружием!) пистолета, только пальцы приходилось оберегать.  
Такео достает из левого кармана пару специальных тонких перчаток с необрезанными пальцами и на мгновение задумывается об искалеченной левой руке. После каблука Юрия кости срослись, но неприятное ощущение какой-то незавершенности регенерации все же осталось.  
\- О которой вспомнить сладко…  
Снайпер никогда еще не задумывался о таких низменных чувствах, как месть, но подобно Принцу-вадагу сама Судьба предназначила ему нарушить свое внутреннее, личное и всеобщее - Космическое Равновесие.  
Говорят, что месть сладка? По его мнению месть имела запах соленого пота и запах истлевающей материи перчаток.  
Черт с ним, можно перетерпеть, Такео решительным движением срывает перчатку и берется за рукоять голыми руками.  
Месть.  
«О которой вспомнить сладко  
И которая уводит мысль во тьму».

 

Повелители мечей, Корум Джайлин Ирси.

 

«На руке моей перчатка и ее я не сниму  
Под перчаткою загадка…»  
На разные лады распевал неизвестно откуда всплывший в памяти стих.  
Этот Мастер славился своими изделиями чрезвычайно тонкой и искусной работы, что было совсем неудивительно, ибо он происходил из благородного рода эльфов, или как они называли сами себя – вадагов.  
Когда-то ему пришлось послужить восстановлению Порядка на Пятнадцати местных человеческих измерениях, в этом великом походе им повелевали высшие силы. Волею богов он утратил часть своей руки и лишился глаза.  
Может быть восстановление Равновесия и было главной целью всей этой истории с перчаткой Кулла и глазом Ринна, но Корум Джайлин Ирси, или же Принц в Алой Мантии, ощущал себя всего лишь слепым орудием в игре Богов, страданиями и горем которого пытались воспользоваться все существа стоящие хоть на полголовы выше вадагского принца.  
Под перчаткою загадка – иногда Принц надевал свой самый первый собственноручно изготовленный им протез, точную копию своей настоящей отрезанной герцогом Краем руки, высохшего и почерневшего от бальзамических масел обрубка.  
Это все, что он сумел удержать в своей оставшейся руке, Ралина прожила с ним весь отпущенный мабденам короткий жизненный срок и последнюю тысячу лет он жил один.  
Это был отличный символ горечи всех утрат и навсегда ушедшего счастья.

 

Генри Лайон Олди, Путь меча. Чэн Ангкор Вэйский.

 

С тех самых пор, как Коблан Железнорукий приладил к его обрубку металлический протез в латной перчатке, Чэн Анкор Вэйский так никогда и не снимал своей искусственной, ставший почти родной руки.  
«Под перчаткою – загадка».  
Иногда Чэну кажется, что между металлическими сочленениями и живым телом проросла какая-то иная, незримая связь. Как-то же нервные импульсы заставляли двигаться металлические стержни и прутья. И виртуозно управляться с мельчайшими хрупкими предметами, не говоря уж о таких вещах, как цельнокованное копье с трубчатым наконечником или спаянный из металлических полос клинок.  
«Оптико-волоконная связь, придурок, вживленный компьютерный чип», - мог бы раскрыть ему преждевременную правду Коблан, беглец во времени, сбежавший из мрачного будущего, где миром правят машины и вездесущий Скайнет. Просто немного не рассчитал по времени, перестарался и попал в дикое средневековье.  
Чэн так и не понял, что общался с мини портативной аппаратурой от «Сони», все считал, что с ним говорит его благородный меч.  
Хотя какая разница, миниСкайнет ведь тоже оружие.

2015


	2. Занзас и Скуало. Вария

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шиллер "Перчатка"  
> Но, холодно приняв привет ее очей,  
> В лицо перчатку ей  
> Он бросил и сказал: "Не требую награды".

Накануне сдачи очередного бухгалтерского отчета глава профсоюзного объединения Варии в очередной раз поднял вопрос о своевременной выплате денежного довольствия и прибавки к жалованью членам элитного отряда убийц.  
Очнулся Скуало через десять минут, прикованным к ножке собственной кровати стальными полицейскими наручниками.  
Очнулся, надо заметить, как раз вовремя, Занзас, удобно устроив капитана «отдыхать», пытался избегнуть переговоров физически удалившись от профсоюзного лидера на недосягаемое расстояние.  
Капитан огляделся, тяжелых и летающих по заданной траектории предметов в зоне доступности его рук не находилось, подушка и коврик для ног – это же не солидно.  
Скуало даже зарычал от ярости и собственного бессилия, мало того, что варийцам задерживали зарплату, так еще и Босс отказывался от выплаты премиальных, даже натурой. «На всех подчиненных, - говорил Занзас, - у меня темперамента не хватит, а запасы алкоголя итак ограниченны».  
Оставалось самое последнее верное средство.  
Скуало стянул с правой руки перчатку и запустил в Занзаса снятым металлическим протезом.  
\- Давай, прозакладывай правую руку своего помощника. Благодарностей не нужно.  
Мало того, что протез был отлит из чистого золота, так еще украшен кристаллами Swarovski.

АПД.

\- Внимание! С этого месяца Босс обязуется ежеквартально выдавать премиальные натурой!  
\- стриптиз танцевать что ли?  
\- Девять граммов свинца и… Роскошные! Живые цветы на скромном, но весьма изящном надгробии.

2015  


**Author's Note:**

> хотелось бы еще добавить Перчатку Сета-разрушителя (Создания света, создания тьмы, Желязны) или Скуало с его протезом


End file.
